


Cherry Red Lollipop

by gravebonxcrewt



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Choking, Dom Original Percival Graves, Dom/sub, Gradence AU, M/M, Master/Pet, Modern AU, Overstimulation, Riding, Rough Oral Sex, Spanking, Sub Credence Barebone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-26
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2018-09-27 02:37:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9946457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gravebonxcrewt/pseuds/gravebonxcrewt
Summary: Delicate Hands gently stroked his skin as he wrapped his lips around the dark red cherry lollipop, making slurping and sucking sounds.His hand slipped under the lace, stroking the pale skin of his hips,,You're a bad boy, Pet",,Then Punish me Daddy"





	

**Author's Note:**

> Oh I see you found my little Fanfic,please enjoy the ride
> 
>  
> 
> and
> 
>  
> 
> Please forgive me when I make Mistakes English isn't my first language........

Credence was laying on his Queen sized bed, laying on his belly on the fluffy, yet expensive Egyptian Cotton in a pair of his prettiest panties with matching stockings. He swayed his legs slightly and looked on a website he shouldn't be on without his daddy.

He scrolled down and found an image of a boy looking around his age. All tied up and spread in front of his dom. The muscle man in front of the little twink was tooled and had a thick leather belt in his right hand. Under the Image was a link. Hesitatly Credence clicked on it and was met with a video, he started it and immediately they started moaning. Credence whimpered and got harder by the moment, looking at the twin getting spanked with the belt and then ducked by the Doms thick cock. The Black haired boy started to rut against the bedsheets and he searched for something to sick on. He needed something. He crawled over to the nightstand and rummaged through it. The only thing he found was a Cherry Lollipop. He unwrapped it and took it in his mouth and crawled back to the laptop. He whined and moaned, while sucking on the Lollipop.

,,What are you doing, Baby?!" said a stern voice and Credence slammed the laptop shut,,N-nothing Master" he said in a shaking Voice. ,,You know you should wait at the door when I come home, right?" ,,Yes, Sir. You should have greeted me in a proper way, taking of my jacket and shoes, preparing me a drink and suck me when I sit on the couch. But what do I find instead of an obedient little boy? I found a slur, writhing in my bed, while watching porn and getting himself of without me?" Credence smiled sultry and crawled towards Graves, grabbing his tie and pulling it off of his neck.

,,Oh am I a slut?" Credence crawled backwards and let his delicate Hands run over his skin a's he wrapped his lips around the dark red cherry lollipop, making slurping and sucking sounds. His hand slipped under the lace, stroking the pale skin of his hips

,,You're a bad boy, Pet"

,,Then Punish me Daddy"

Graves pulled his belt out of his belt loops, rolling his sleeves up. He looked at Credence and patted the on the sheets. Credence swallowed and put the Lollipop away. Slowly he crawled over to Graves, who gently stroked his cheek and helping him stand up. He was turned around ,,Hold onto the bedpost" Credence obeyed, wrapping his hands around the wooden post.

,,I think you'll deserve 20, 5 with the belt, 5 with our cane and 10 with my bare hand, what do you think pet?" ,,Yes, Sir it sounds perfect" Graves let the belt whistle through the air and Credence flinched at the sound.

,,Count for me baby boy"

  _CRACK_

,, That was tje first hit with the belt, Thank you Daddy" ,,Such a good boy, counting for his Master"

Credence started to sob around the 7th hit and his knees got weaker.

_SMACK_

_,,_ That was the 20th hit with your hand, Thank you so much for your Punishment Daddy"

Credence fell to his knees with his upper body laying on the sheets. He was breathing heavily and he was shaking.

,,Are you okay, Baby?" asked Graves and caressed the small welts on his subs bum through the panties. 

,,Yes Daddy, will you still fuck me?"

,,Do you think you can handle me?"   
,,Yes I will, please can I suck you? Oh God I need to suck you please?" Graves sat down beside him and pulled Credence between his knees. With shaking fingers Credence opened Graves pants and pulled out his thick member. Immediately he engulfed him in his mouth, sank down until his nose was pushed in the dark hair at the Base. Credence choked heavily but moaned. Graves groaned and thrusted up. Credence whole body twitched and wanted to pull away but the boy clawed at the sheets and stayed down, dragging his tounge up and down. Spit was dripping down his chin and he pulled of, kicking the veins and took the had in his moit and started to suck on it like he did with the Lollipop. Percale trusted back up and moaned at the tight warm heat. Credence pulled back of and leaned up. ,,Come on Daddy fuck me" he was pulled up and seated on his lap. His panties were ripped off of his legs and thick, calloused fingers were pushed in him. Credence eye fluttered shut and he moaned. ,,YES ugh Daddy, fuck me please" the fingers were suddenly gone and he was positioned above Graves cock. He sank down and both men moaned at the same time. Graves immediately trusted up and found Credence prostate. The boy in his lap started to whimper and leaned his head on Graves prominent collarbone. 

,,Please Daddy, you're so good..ugh" Credence moved his hips in sync with Graves. ,,Please I need to- Haa Daddy! I need to cum. Please"

He sounded so desperate, Graves leaned down to his ear ,,You were a good boy, cum for me baby boy" he whispered hot to his sub. Credence came, everything went white and shivered. ,,Good Boy" was the last thing he heard before he slipped away.

 

He woke up, cuddled in the sheets. He sat up and groaned at the pain in his lower back and his bum.

,,I'm sorry I was kinda rough yesterday" Graves said and kissed Credence had as he gave him a bottle of water and a few painkillers

,,I liked it, though. We should do it more often"

Graves laughed and shook his head

Credence just smiled back.


End file.
